Blame
Blame is a recurring character in Brandon Rogers’ videos. He’s a young troubled 22 year old thug who listens to no one and obeys no authority. He first appears in Thug got Secrets where he reveals stuff about himself and appears in Stuff & Sam as a recurring character. In A Day at the Beach, it’s revealed that he's actually Sebastian from the future and tries to undo his violent criminal future in the video. In Blame the Hero, he's the main protagonist and has been revealed to be George from the past. Appearances Blame the Hero The plot will be described in the order it's presented to the viewers, not the chronological one. Ep. 1 After the time travelling disaster that is shown in "A day at the beach" Blame realizes the different present he created, letting a normal british couple alter the past of the USA. But before all of this, there's a flashback in which is shown how and why Blame got a time machine: from the internet and to change his past. Then, there is shown him talking to his friends in the alternative reality of the USA in a "present" time, trying to explain what the world was before he used the time machine.Then he gets arrested because a local Elmer reports him to the authority, ruled by the Society of Elmers. The Thug tries to escape but ends up in captivity, and has a troubled chat with the Oldest Elmer alive. Meanwhile Blame's being captured, he's introduced to the after-nuke world; because of the radioactivity everyone outside of the Elmer's bunker has become the evil version of themselves; the oldest Elmer hires him to regenerate the normal version of the timeline. Ep. 2 Blame starts a new adventure with Bryce Tankthrust , captivated as well by the Elmers, to regain the lost time machine during the fight in ep.1. They start wandering through the apolcalypsed city, ecountering enemies of many kinds. Ep. 3 Blame continues his adventure; after is shown a Bryce Tankthrust's flashback about her childhood, the protagonist of the series proceeds to find the Time Machine, but gets involved in a fight against Suck, a servant of Bobby Worst. He eventually wins, and goes back in time, in 1865. Ep.4 Blame goes on to seek and find the british couple that created the alternative timeline, but gets captivated by locals noblemen. Luckily, he stops time and then escapes.He finally finds the couple. Ep.5 After he's found the couple, he kills them and chats with Abraham Lincoln, and understands what to do: get back to 2018 to stop what happened in "A day at the beach". Unfortunately, he loses the time machine, "making it go into a "different path". So now, according to the digitalized Elmer, he has to look for the british couple to stop them before they time-travel to the past; but they break the Time Machine instead.So, the protagonist wanders through LA to find another similar device, but doesn't succed. Then he interacts with his younger self and the other Blame, still going around stop his younger self to get a tattoo. He gets the time machine and goes "back" to 2033, right before another apocalypse is about to happen. Ep. 6 Blame finds shelter from another nuclear bomb in the Elmer's society's bunker. He then gets captivated again and is explained why and what actually happened, as Elmer reveals his plans. Blame, once he starts to free himself, kills many Elmers that share the consciousness of the oldest Elmer, on his way to kill the thug; which meanwhile accidentally timetravels back to 1942 with one Elmer possessed by the Oldest Elmer's consciousness. The protagonist faints, gets kidnapped by assassins/american spies, and the Elmer runs away. Ep.7 finale The group of spies present themselves. Blame elaborates a plan to kill Hitler before he invents the time machine under Elmer's advice. They all go to Hitler's place, and involve everyone in a gunfight. Blame gets in a fight specifically with Elmer, summoning Abraham Lincoln to kill Hitler. He actually gets to kill Elmer, but gets shot in the head and survived, in a coma. The rest of the story is yet to unravel, but one of the spies named Punchler will probably revive Blame and give him a new identity as George (which will become her lover and have a child with her, Elmer, that will get stolen by Bryce Tankthrust and cloned into thousands of Elmers...), because of his amnesia and general confusion. Thug got Secrets Blame debuts in Thug got Secrets where he talks about himself starting out by saying his name, that he’s 22 years old and that he’ll be going to hell once he dies. Throughout the video he talks about himself including how he was almost molested by a doctor when he was 5, but ended up molesting him instead and was sent to prison at a young age. He was also called “Titty Fucker” by kids on the playground and that he’s been studying magic. He allows the cameraman to follow him, but only when he has a secret to reveal. One of the secrets being that he was held back in seventh grade and had to do English twice and claims that’s why he speaks so “elegantly”. He then says one last secret and it’s that he’s a liar and proceeds to eat a sausage despite saying that he hated “dick shaped” food. My Foster Kid is a MESS! Blame appears in the fifth episode of Stuff & Sam where he’s a troubled orphan child and retains his rebellious and thuggish character just like in his first video. Helen Brownstein says how she’s had to deal with him at the orphanage and says that every time he was adopted, his foster mothers ended up pregnant and was sent back to the orphanage and tells Dr. Dini that Sam and Donna could take care of him and straighten him out. Blame barges in and his unruly attitude forces Sam and Donna to call Dr. Dini for help. Taking her advice and seeking payment at the same time, Sam disciplines Blame by taking his guns and ammunition away and only giving them back whenever he completed a chore. Blame then says that Dini’s methods were working and Sam promised to use them to fix Blame. At the end of the episode however, it’s revealed that both Sam and Blame actually lied about her methods working and Blame said that he already knew that he was a good person and that the two just wanted her to leave them alone. Blame is then allowed to leave after Donna says that he defecated in the Scrabble game she and Sam own. A Day at the Beach Blame has had enough of his criminal life and decides to use a time machine to go to 2018 to find his younger self to undo his life. He holds a picture of him asking people if they have seen him and leaves his time machine on the beach where it gets used by Grandpa, Flint Dicker, Lord and Lady Mingeworthy, Cockwaddle and Helen Brownstein, whom he finds in her car and holds at gunpoint. He makes her give him back his time machine and just as he is about to shoot her, she finds his picture of Sebastian and explains she knows where to find him because she was chasing him earlier. He barges into the tattoo shop finding his younger self and tells the tattoo artist not to do it. He shows Sebastian his tattoo and refers to it as a “gang sign” and explains that people from all hoods will come after them if he gets it. He then threatens the tattoo artist he will have his crew roll over to open up a pizza shop next door. When he leaves, Sebastian asks who he is but he goes back to his future with the time machine with Ignacio tagging in. As they are back, Blame is surprised and frightened when he finds a rainbow, a happy face, a yellow star, a purple star, an orange star and an “I ♥︎ Jesus” tattoos on his arm. The news comes up on a television with an old Flint Dicker who has been reporting on the news for 20 years. He highlights what he learned at the beach 20 years ago, he learned about the true definition of Happiness. He then stands by for the US national anthem, which shows Lord & Lady Mingeworthy as it’s country’s founding parents labeled “King & Queen Mingeworthy”. Blame freaks out at what they have done at the end. This ending leads into the Blame The Hero series. Trivia * Although he appears in Stuff & Sam, it’s possible he had used the time machine and ended up in Sam and Donna’s care before he got out to look for his past self. **However, it is shown in A Botched Beach that he was adopted by Donna and Sam three months later. * Another theory is the picture of Sebastian on a piece of paper he is holding in A Day at the Beach, it might be possible that he took or found a picture of Sebastian and printed it out to show people what he looks like. * Blame has been a member of several gangs, including: ** The Scooters ** The Cranks ** The Zucchini Brothers ** The Robo Racists ** The Watermelon Wafers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists